Different Life
by PurpleFox26
Summary: What if cammie grew up without her mom or dad? Wat if she had a brother? What if she never knew of Gallagher Academy.  First fanfic. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**First FanFic so please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Tell me if I need to work on anything especially the summary. (:(**

Cammie's Pov

When I was 9 my mom and dad died. I now live with my twin brother Carson and my godfather Joe Solomon in Los Vegas, CA. I hate being without my mom and dad. I still remember them. But not being with them makes me feel lonely. I wish I was with still with them sometimes but you can't change the past. I just wish.

"Cameron Ann Morgan get your butt down here right now. We're going to be late getting to the school if you don't move your butt".

"Coming Uncle Joe"! I put the rest of my stuff into my luggage and head down the stairs in 46 seconds.

I was dressed in a Purple tank top and black vest. With some jeans and my fav black converse. **(Converse our my favorite shoes :P)**

Carson was outside the house putting his stuff inside the trunk. He was always the first person to almost everything. Get finished with food, clean up his room, doing chores and training. But my thoughts where interrupted by Uncle Joe. "Cameron I highly advise you to get your luggage in the trunk and get seated in the car. Do I make myself clear". I could tell he was being serious so I nod my head and walk away.

Carson was already in the car and had taken shotgun so I had to in the back. Thanks a lot Carson. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Hey Cammie where do you think we're goin' this time", he asked. He never asked me questions like that before.

I shrugged and said, "Probably Blackthorne or C.W.I.A. Academy I guess. There's no other schools we know about". "I guess your right", he said. He put on his earphones to his iPod as Uncle Joe came and sat in the car.

"I hope you guys are ready this going to be _long _trip".

Great a _Road Trip_. I really wished I knew where I was going.

**Did you Like it**

**TELL ME TELL ME TELL Me**

**Real Deal 37 :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me like a month to update, anyway on with the story. Also Cammie and Carson are only 14 years old if ya wanted to know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG. Ally Carter does**

Carson's Pov

We've been traveling for over 13 hours and we've only gotten to Kansas. I'm about to die of dehydration. "Uncle Joe, where are we going? I'm tired, I'm hungry and we haven't made one stop at all", I complained. I looked into the back seat. Cammie was sleeping like a baby.

"We'll be there in a few hours Carson. All you need to do is be patient", he said calmly. How could he be so calm? I bet he's starving just like me.

I mumbled a few cuss words to myself about him and apparently he heard them.

"Carson Andrew Morgan. I suggest you never say those words again in my presence unless you want me to wash your mouth out and ground you until you're an as old as me. Do I make myself clear", he declared. How was he even able to hear me? Was he some type of super ninja? "Yes sir", I said.

There was rumbling on the ground and the weird thing was there were no other cars on the road. We hit a speed bump and Cammie woke up. "How long have we been on the road", she asked not so much interest. "Thirteen hours, seventeen minutes and I'm not telling you seconds 'cause they keep changing". **CHING**. The car was bumped in the back by something. There were people shooting at the car.

"Uncle Joe what's happening", I questioned. This was crazy. These people just came out of nowhere. He floored the car. Why couldn't he do that before? "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON", I yelled. Something isn't going right and how could Cammie and Uncle Joe be so quiet. I looked back at her, and she look at Uncle Joe.

"It's them isn't it? Which one of us are they tracking this time? Why are they doing this", she questioned. My face became full of confusion. What the heck are they talking about? This is craziness. "Uncle Joe who is it?" Why do crazy things always happen to me? "Cammie be quiet! You're frightening your brother", he snapped. That's a first, he hardly ever snaps. "There isn't much time left before they're able to get to one of you. If they do get to you protect your brother".

**Ching**

The roof is opening. Please tell me the roof isn't opening. WHAT IS GOING ON?

**OK! OK! OK! I know it's short but I'll update asap. Please keep reading. For a lot of people know that you can review with out having an account. My friends didn't know this. Anyway can I have at least 10-15 reviews for this chapter Please do it.**


End file.
